New Year's Secrets
by Head Writer
Summary: Farkle pressure Riley to tell a secret, but will he regret?
1. Chapter 1

_Farkle wanted to Riley to tell a secret_

 _So that everyone be happy, and he hopes that would bring closure to triangle._

Farkle-Hey Riley,i need to talk to you.

Riley-Hey Farkle,why are you so serious, problems with Smackle maybe?

Farkle-Oh come on, you know that I wanna talk about you,Maya and Lucas.

Riley began to sweat as Farkle continues to talk

but Riley is in her own world,because she expected that one day Farkle would ask her, but she couldn't talk to other people for her feelings for Lucas.

Riley-Look,I...can't... Riley was in lost of words

Farkle-Did you even listened to what did I say

Riley-Hey. ... Can we skip this conversation.

Farkle-Look,we can skip this,but what would happen if you and them gets to the point where there is no turning back.

Riley got hurt by this and she replies. Look Farkle,we know each other our whole life,

If you say one word single to them,I promise that even if you were my own brother, I would not forgive you understand smart guy.

Farkle-This your behaviour makes me want to tell them right now. Riley this is killing you inside, you have a time til New Year's Eve to tell them.

Riley-Hey,i have something to tell to you Riley got close to Farkle's face. Fuck you Minkus!

Farkle-It's December 29th, please make right thing.

Riley-Farkle Minkus, if you betray me you are gonna remember this December the 29 for rest of your life.

Farkle-You are great,When you are mad.

Farkle leaves the room,and Riley is getting sick by the minute.

Riley POV

What do he wants from me, if I love Lucas that is my feelings and my life, and no one not even my own father and mother doesn't have a damn right to interject themselves in it.

December 30

Since there was not a school, Riley thought that she would sleep little longer, but...

Riley walked through the streets alone, it was sunny day, beautiful perfect just like in Rileytown would be

As Riley is coming close to her house,all of sudden she hears something. Hello, everyone

I'M DISAPPOINTED IN YOU RILEY MATHEWS

Who are you Riley ask, YOU WERE TOO DAMN NICE TO FARKLE, WHO GAVE HIM A RIGHT TO TALK TO YOU LIKE THAT. I WOULD SPIT HIM RIGHT IN HIS RICH FACE.

Riley-Hey, FARKLE is like my brother, don't talk to him like... SHUT THE FUCK UP.

YOU ARE GETTING TOO SOFT FOR YOUR OWN GOOD

THESE PEOPLE NOR CARE NOR LOVES YOU. MAYA LOVES ONLY LUCAS,AND DAY SHE WOULD SAY THAT TO YOUR FACE IS COMING TOMMOROW.

Riley-Shut up!, Shut up!, RILEY LISTEN TO ME, please disappear,please!

Riley suddenly wokes up. Riley began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Maya was walking around the streets, and since there is no school she was enjoying her time off by getting ready for new year's party.

hey Ryan, how much do you need a money for your own shop.

Well I already got 50℅ of a money that I need to open the shop.

Maya-hey,I can help, my friend is Farkle Minkus, and his family have a lot of money,

so I can ask him to help you.

Ryan-Thank you Maya, but I don't wanna go and beg richmens for money,

When I get the shop, i wanna now that I got that by myself, through the hard work, Maya, here comes Lucas.

Maya sees Lucas who is getting closer to her.

Maya-Hey huckleberry, I thought you did not liked cold weather.

Lucas-City girl, I have been looking for you, where are you been?

Maya-Calm down, Why are you so worried.

Lucas- Riley is not answering the phone.

Maya-Oh,let me try. Maya calls Riley.

Riley POV

Maya is calling me,I can't answer her,she would regnocise throughout my sad voice. That something is not right,I can't answer.

RILEY STOP MAKING EXCUSES FOR YOURSELF. YOU ARE GETTING ON MY NERVS.

Riley- Who are you, and what do you want from me dammit.

I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY, WHEN I SAW YOU CRY, I WANTED TO RIP YOUR FACE OPEN

Riley-I don't know who are you,but I will not let you hurt my family and friends.

All of sudden something hit Riley, and she began to bleed.

RILEY MATHEWS, DON'T YOU EVER DARE TO THREAT ME, UNLESS YOU WANNA ACCEPT ME AS PART OF YOU

Riley put her hand on her wound and she looks herself in mirror.

Matthews, YOU ARE LOOKING AT ME, YOUR DARK SIDE THAT YOU WANNA BURIED YEARS AGO.

YOU CAN'T DESTROY ME, YOU MUST HAVE ME.

Riley-I hate you,leave me alone. Someone knocks on her door.

Maya-Hey where are you.

Riley-Maya,I cut my lip, and I'm cold, this is the worst day ever.

Maya-But your eyes look that you've been crying.

Riley- Well this city is too damn cold, I'm sad.

Maya knew that Riley lied.

Maya-Did bully returned, look if that's a problem, I gave my word that I would personally kick bully's ass to a bloody pulp

Riley-No it's not a bully, it's me, are we going to have a party tomorrow.

Maya-Yeah, I mean you are the one who's going to organize whole thing.

Riley-Okay

Maya- Ah come on, you cannot be sad, you are Riley Matthews.

Riley looks herself in the mirror, DAMN RIGHT I'M


	3. Chapter 3

In the evening of 30th.

Riley- Hey dad, it is possible that every human has a dark side.

Cory look at his daughter with worried face. Excuse me what was the question.

Riley- Well i asked if every human has a dark side.

Cory- Well, it depends on who... Wait what happened.

look Riley, you are now in years when you are still learning things. I heard about Texas, and I know that you are worried that something will not happen, that you may be regreting.

Riley- Look we three can work out that issue. We just need a time and place for it, and everything would be fine.

Cory- Love triangle is not a simple issue, that you can handle with one minor talk. If you are not ready for consequences.

Riley- WHAT CONSEQUENCES.

Corey-Don't yell at me.

Riley- Sorry,I didn't mean it.

Cory-Here's deal, you may have a fear that your bond with Maya would be broken.

Riley-I would rather die than let that happen.

Meanwhile Maya is going around the streets, when she sees Farkle.

Farkle-Hey Maya, tomorrow is 31th. I told my dad that I want to be at Matthew's.

Maya- Look, maybe is not up to me, but Riley is a mess.

Farkle-well, finally someone got it besides me.

Maya- Today when I was there, I spotted her crying, and she bled.

Farkle- What!

Maya- I couldn't believe that she lied to me.

But I could not say that because that would make her feel even more

Farkle- Depressed.

Maya- No please, she can't be depressed, she doesn't deserve it.

Farkle- We must help her, we can't let that continue, that would be a disaster for all of us! Maya I must go home.

Maya POV

Me and Riley are like sisters, I can't believe how fast that she changed from happy go lucky gal, to a depressed gal. I must help her, to snap out of it..

Back at Matthew's home.

Auggie-Mom, can i be awake tomorrow when we gonna await a new year.

Topanga- Well,okay if you are ready to be awake whole night.

Auggie- Thank you.

Riley POV

Im a mess, what happened to me, I never thought that love would destroy me like that, OH RILEY, SOMETIMES YOU ARE SO SO SO BORING. Please leave me alone, I'm not in the mood, just go away. AND TO LET YOU SUFFER, NO WAY, ONE QUESTION THOUGH, WHERE IS MAYA? YOUR SO CALLED SISTER, HEY NOT EVEN YOUR OWN BROTHER DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU.

Hey I'm telling you for the last fucking time, leave me ALONE!

All of sudden, voice in Riley's head silenced.


	4. Author's note

Author's note

For anyone who wonder who was the guy who spoke with Maya on the street.

Ryan is not a important character in the story, I just wanted to make a character that represent one of a Maya's people.

You read that he was proud person who works hard. And he doesn't need a Richmen's money to buy a shop.

Now for a cussing, I wanted dark side of Riley to be messy and evil as she can be for now. This story isn't trying to be masterpiece or whatever, all of my storys are like that. I just write a stuff that other people would not .

As for the cuss words. If you love Quentin's movies where there is a dozen of Fuck uses. And you hate when is in the fanfic then your opinion isn't relevant.

And cussing is a least a problem that humans should have been worried.

Bigger problem in the world are so called "role models" and politicians.

If you don't love to read this because of cussing, then fuck it, I don't know what to say.

Riley is desperate, so that explain a change of a attitude, and of course dark side of her isn't gonna be a nice and happy as normal Riley would be.

If someone is offended, then I'm going to apologise In advance.

And I don't care about beta reader, my readers are my critics.


	5. Chapter 4

Before we start with this chapter, one more thing, if someone would read Band story that I wrote, and they will wonder what the fuck is this, I wanted to make a I Didn't do it story where a gang would be represented in a really dark light, And for extreme cussing yeah those days I watched little bit too much of Tarantino's movies apparently, and I try to recreate Reservoir Dogs a little bit.

New year's secret won't be a 20 chapter long story.

Maybe would end too soon, but if someone wants to continue a story, just say.

Now let's get to the story...

December 31th afternoon

Maya gets to the Matthew's home.

Maya- Hey Professor, is Riley home.

Cory- Yes she is, she is waiting for you.

Maya enters Riley's room

Maya- Hey Riles, are you ready for today.

Riley- Yes I am, can you once again tell who would come to the party tonight.

Maya-Me, Farkle with his Smackle, and Lucas.

Riley-Uffffffff.

Maya- Riley, dammit tell me what's going on with you,

Riley-Nothing,

Maya-Look I can't be just a witness and stand by whille you are going through a depression.

Riley-I'm going through a tough time, please understand me.

Maya-When we were kids ,we promise each other that. no matter what we are going to look after each other.

And now you are doing this to me, damn, I don't deserve it, you don't deserve it.

Riley- You wanna know why are I'm sad, because I'm afraid that maybe I'm growing up too fast. Riley again lied to Maya. And Maya knew it, but she could not do anything about it.

Riley- Did we finished with this issue.

Maya who felt betrayed and defeated said only Yes we finished. Maya leaves the room knowing that for the first time in her life, she could not help her family, her best friend Riley Matthews

Maya POV

Fuck, Riley is lying to me, why, why I never hide a secret from her, even when my father left I shared with her, but why she doesn't want to share her secret to me, it's even bigger secret

Riley POV

I'm tired of everything, I'm just tired, ever since Texas I'm tired and sad, I can't smile anymore, I just want to explode out of the sadness and to cry for the rest of the life.

Lucas meanwhile went around the streets for fresh air, he couldn't get Riley to talk to him, he was sad and he felt that he didn't do it enough for Riley, as he was in his thoughts he bumbs into a FARKLE.

Farkle- Hey there, are you coming tonight at the Matthew's.

Lucas- Of course, hey one question, why Riley doesn't want to talk to me. Everytime I call her, she doesn't answer, what can I do.

Farkle-Ufffff, hmmmm, maybe you did something wrong.

Lucas- Shit, what did I done?

Farkle- Hey, maybe we are going to find out tonight?

Lucas was getting uncomfortable with the situation that has unfolding for the last couple of days.

Lucas POV

tonight I must convince Riley to tell me what is going on with her, and this would not end until she says everything that is on her mind.


	6. Chapter 5

Here we go, slowly we are coming to the end of the story, If anyone would be interested to continue, then ask This would be two parter, maybe some things would be bizzare or brutal. But fuck it what can I do.

December 31th at 23 o'clock

Riley POV

Crap, i still have a hour to tell a secret, but I can't just can't, as I look around, everyone is happy, but only I'm miserable and sad, okay I smile outside, but inside I'm cold as ice.

Maya POV

Riley didn't spoke for most of the night, damn it why she doesn't want to open to any of us, ever since Texas she is freaking tired of something, how can a girl like she, can be tired of her life, i thought that Riley was strongest person that I've known, but I don't know it anymore.

Lucas POV

It's been almost whole night and I did not said one word tho Riley that would make her tell me everything that has been on her mind, we still have a an hour to new year, I must enter a new year with knowing that everything is alright.

Meanwhile

Auggie- Hey dad, did you ever broke rules when you were kid.

Cory- Well i drank beer and I was still under 18.

Auggie-Yeah, of course you and beer?

Cory-Topanga, he doesn't believe me.

Topanga- Well as the years go by, neither do i.

Farkle- Look at this presidential candidates . One is wife of a war criminal, other hates Mexicans, and other is humanitarian who voted for a bombardment of Serbia and Montenegro in 1999. So we have a two war criminals and one rich bastard who runs for a president.

Cory-You know, that every bloodshed in the world is orchestrated by our old senators and congressmen and other western countries.

Topanga- You two should keep voice little lower, you know that CIA IS Fucking listening, do you wanna disappear.

as Topanga Cory and Auggie leave the room, Farkle stays and here comes Riley.

Farkle- Hey Riley come here

Riley- What do you want from me.

Farkle- You still have a half hour, what did you decide, I know that this is hard for you but you must clear this issue.

Riley- Why do you care so fucking much. Maybe you don't care. Maybe you are in love with me and when I said this to Lucas you hope that would make him angry so much that...

Farkle-Stop it right there, you know that is bunch of crap, you know that I would never hurt you.

Riley- I don't believe you one single...

Farkle-But you must, you must, this will bring you a peace fuck it how you can't see.

Maya- Hey guys,where are you, we still have a 20 minutes to a new year, what are guys talking about?

Riley- Nothing,let's go outside to celebrate, I need fresh air anyway

As Riley leaves the room, Maya pull Farkle by the arm.

Maya-Smartguy, what did you told her.

Farkle-Nothing, really, let's go outside.


	7. Chapter 6

Warning- Well if someone doesn't like violence don't read it .

This is last chapter.

15 minutes into a new year.

Riley POV

Fuck, I still have a 15 minutes to make my mind, KILL FARKLE, no!

Maya-What's wrong?.

Riley-I'm still cold, I can't be outside that long.

Lucas-Hey Riley, this must stop right now, tell me dammit what is wrong with you!

Riley-Don't yell at me, I'm freaking sick and you want from me to freeze here for 12 more minutes.

Smackle- I thought you were depressed?

Farkle-No she isn't depressed, she is having a cold.

Maya- This is getting out of control, Riley Matthews I'm going to tell you this one time WAKE THE FUCK UP!

Stop being so miserable all the time, I need you, we all need you.

DON'T LIE TO ME. YOU DON'T NEED ME.

Maya Lucas and others were shocked at what just Riley said.

Riley stand shocked also, for a few minutes everyone was silent, Maya and Lucas look at each other for a couple of seconds before everyone looked at Riley who was captured in her own mind, then all of sudden she smiled like nothing happened.

Hey guys, why are you so stunned, what happened? Riley looked at her phone, hey guys we still have a six minutes to a new year. Topanga Cory and Auggie join them and conversation had to be stopped until they leave.

Farkle POV

This was worse than i imagine, if she doesn't tell a secret, than her mental condition won't be so good. If she doesn't tell then I would say.

Maya POV

This is not happening, I was supposed to be there for her, but I fucking failed. Maya didn't want to cry, but she was really sad to see Riley in such condition.

RILEY, LISTEN TO ME KILL ALL OF THOSE SCUMBAGS, THEY ARE KILLING YOU MENTALLY. ONE OF THEM ALREADY THINK THAT YOU ARE UNSTABLE, we still have a minute to a new year ONE MINUTE MATTHEWS, IT'S YOUR DECISION 40 SECONDS. FARKLE- I must tell this, I must save the friendship.

Lucas- I hope everything would be alright, 30 seconds. Maya- Riley is so serious, what bother her so much. 20 19 18 17 16 15 IT'S TIME FOR A DECISION 14 13 12 11 10 Riley- I can't decid YOU MUST 1 HAPPY NEW YEAR

Riley tries to escape RILEY STILL LOVES LUCAS echoed

Everything just stopped Riley Maya Farkle Lucas, Cory Topanga and Auggie leave as four friends were still not moving.

Farkle-I'm so fucking sorry.

Maya- So this was a reason.

Lucas- You still like me Riley?

Riley drops on her knees and began to scream AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH Riley attacks Farkle and punch him in the face. Farkle is busted open as Riley is screaming and she is rolling on the floor, Rileeeeeeyy dammit Maya screams Riley pushes her away and she grabs a glass bottle out of somewhere and she break a bottle across Lucas's head who back was turned because he tried to stop laceration on Farkle's head

Lucas is bleeding from the head now, Riley grabs Smackle by hair, but before she can do anything Hey Riley stop please Maya screams, Riley began to come to her senses, WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU SPILLED THE BLOOD FINISH IT BITCH.

Maya please help me Riley was desperately calling for a help, Lucas help me ,FARKLE help me. SCREW THEM Riley try to attack Maya but Lucas stop her, Lucas was holding Riley as she was still trapped inside her own personal hell, Maya- Sorry Riley but maybe this would help, Maya slaps Riley and immediately hugs her, Riley was getting better, Farkle- Lucas,Maya kiss each other, and then Lucas you kiss Riley.

Lucas and Maya kiss each other, and then Lucas kiss Riley. Riley fell into unconcussiones and blood was trickling from her nose.

Next day Riley wakes up in the hospital, Hey are you okay. Dad where I'm am.

Cory- At the hospital, doctor said that you will be fine, you had a signs of depression and mental disorder. and if you weren't such a strong person, you would had more serious effects on your mental health.

Riley- I was on the verge of mental breakdown. Did Doctor said anything more about my status.

Cory-You must be more open to the people, Farkle is now sad because he told a secret

Riley- Well he kinda did me a favour.

Cory- Today, we are going home if you fell better.

Riley- I wanna go to my Rileytown, Riley smiles.

THE END


End file.
